idleapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Gramps Nether Shop
'Gramps Nether Shop '''is unlocked with Norbert, by summoning him with 20b at the Idol Portal once you have upgraded it at the Gran's Wool & Tech Shop. It allows access to the Dimension Expansion, granting access to powerful new creatures & magic. Unlike Gran's Wool & Tech Shop, the Nether shop closes after each apocalypse, you need to summon Norbert each new play through to gain access again. Unlocks Nether Tasks Available once you've completed the Time Tasks, these Reward Dimension Currency and reset like any other Task after an apocalypse. * ''Scroll right to left on Mobile * Only 1 Task is available per run. * Each cost will be paired with a random reward, for six possible combinations. * The reward "3 Nether Tokens" appears twice in the loot table of the game, this means that it has a total of 66.7% chance to be selected as a possible reward each new run compared to "2 Nether Orbs" having only a 33.3% chance. Dimension Unlocks Nether Creatures Nether Creatures must be summoned to be used. Their drops are not affected by chants, boosts (except for Bounty) or spells. Their costs unlike Time creatures don't change or increase each time they are summoned. Upgrading a Nether Creature is permanent. Another particular thing is that Nether creatures DO drop Dark Energy, making them the highest dark energy yielding creature per summon. Note: Do not close the game while Nether Creatures are still alive, doing so will cause them to die and not drop anything. Nether Trades You can spend your Time currency here and also get Nether Orbs to start the Dimension Expansion. You have access to 11 different trades under 4 categories: Apocalypse Damage to Nether Orbs Exchange Unlike Time resources, you don't get Nether resources rewarded at the Apocalypse screen. Instead, there is an Apocalypse damage trade at the Nether Shop. An example would be if you get 325m Apocalypse damage, then you will be able to trade for the +250m and +300n Apocalypse Damage trade, earning 2 Nether Orbs in the process but couldn't trade the +350m since your previous total did not amount that high. This trade like any other nether trade resets after an Apocalypse and only takes your last Apocalypse Damage Total into account. Normal/Time Resources to Nether Orbs Exchange These trades can be done only 4 times per apocalypse,the trades are limited but reset after an apocalypse. * Prices are random each time, you can get the same price several times in a row for any of the 4 trades in trade #2 and #3 * Price doesn't change for this set of trades. Nether Resources to Tokens Exchange These trades are unlimited and all of them cost Dimensional Currency. Miscellaneous Exchange This trade like previous ones reset after an apocalypse. Scrolls This store introduces a new type of research based on "arcane magic" (as stated by Norbert in one of his Dialogues) imbued into scrolls, these scrolls have no more than 1 level and the boosts just like with the tech upgrades at the Gran's Wool & Tech Shop persist after an apocalypse. 15}} 10 50 }} 15 75 }} 50 }} 1 15 }} 75}} 4}} 6 25 }} 25 }} 5 20 }} 2 10 }} 35 }} 10 50 }} * Scroll of Nature(eD) has no effect on Time Creatures or the Nether Beasts, However Time Creatures have their own scrolls to boost their drops. * No Scrolls boosts the Juicer. Nether Bundle Category:Dimension Expansion Category:Shop Category:Researchers